A daunting past
by Mesmerising
Summary: Let bygones be bygones. Easier said than done thought Lily as she saw her father and uncle seriously thinking of submiting her into St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Why? Because she said she wanted to know more about Mr. Draco Malfoy's part in the great wizarding war.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

"Lily Luna Potter! If you don't get that small butt of yours outside this instant, you can kiss your broomstick goodbye!" thundered mom.

Taking one more deep breath, I swung open the bathroom door and scrambled down the stairs as quickly as a human possibly could.

"What took you so long?" asked Albus as I walked out of the front door. "I thought you were ready at the crack of dawn today."

"I was." I answered back while shooting a glare at a snickering James.

"Well than if you were ready, why did you-"

I shut the car door at a blabbering Albus and buckled myself in. _It's going to be a long journey_, I thought as I popped in some wireless, blue earphones and willed my self to relax to the rhythm of some familiar music.

With seven minutes to spare, we rushed onto platform nine and three-quarters, slightly breathless, and spotted Uncle Ron with Aunt 'Mione along with all our cousins. Pushing my trolley towards them, I grinned at a beaming Hugo, who looked like a kid who has been promised as much Honeydukes chocolate as he could eat for the rest of his life.

When I reached him, he grabbed me into a hug and started chatting about which house he wanted to be sorted in and how fervently he hoped that I would be with him.

The scarlet steam engine blew a loud whistle just as I said my last goodbye and hopped onto the train. Dad shut the carriage door just as the train started to move and we all waved until our families were out of sight.

Grabbing my trunk in one hand and my owl and broomstick in the other, I followed Hugo to find an empty compartment. Much to my amusement and Hugo's disappointment, we ended up right at the back where we had to share the compartment with two of the biggest talkatives I have ever met; Rain Thomas and Daisy Finnigan. I am sure you must have guessed who their mother's were. Yep, Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown, the school's biggest gossipers when mom and dad went to school. In fact, Lavender went out with Uncle Ron and called him 'Won Won'! I know, hilarious right! Dad doesn't let him live that memory down and mom and Uncle George crack-up at his discomfort.

Sliding open the glass door, I placed my trunk in the rack and went to sit beside Rain leaving Hugo to sit beside Daisy.

"Hey guys. How was your summer?" I said smiling up at them.

Just as expected, Daisy launched herself into a minute-by-minute description of her holidays. I tuned her out and concentrated on remembering a few essential spells and definitions while nodding at the right moments.

After what seemed like years, Daisy finally shut up and beamed up at me.

"That's great Daisy!" I said with false enthusiasm and turned towards Rain. "How was your summer Rain?"

"It was alright." She mumbled back while flushing red.

"Is everything okay Rain? You seem awfully quiet." I observed with a whisper.

She smiled at me and muttered back, "Hugo's here."

Understanding dawned upon my face as my eyes darted towards Hugo. He had a huge book open in front of him and was muttering under his breath while twirling his wand around.

Turing back towards Rain, I asked, "So, you still fancy Hugo?"

She blushed further and I took that as a yes. It was at the beginning of summer holidays when dad had invited Parvati and Dean to spend a weekend with us and the other Weasleys. Rain had not spoken much, very unlike herself might I add, so Rose and I bombarded her with questions until she blurted out that she liked Hugo. I still smile at the memory of her squirming after her little outburst.

Sighing loudly, I stood up and made my way towards my trunk. As I grabbed my robes and made my way towards the door, I felt curious gazes on my back to which I answered, "You guys are all changed into your robes, I thought I might as well." and shrugged my shoulders slightly.

"Okay." I heard Hugo's reply.

I walked gracefully to the toilets and changed into my robes before walking back out again to standing in front of a full-sized mirror. The reflection showed a lightly freckled girl with straight and fiery hair, hanging in layers and reaching her mid-back. Her eyes were the black-flecked deep brown of pecan shells, inherited from her mother's side. The slightly pointy nose was placed above full, pink lips which looked slightly dry and chapped. I sighed as I grabbed some Vaseline and applied on a light layer before brushing my hair and standing up straight again. I was quite tall for a first year but that was not a mystery as the Potters and Weasleys were known for the tall gene.

The trip back to the carriage was longer than before, probably because I bumped (literally) into a certain someone.

"Well…well…well, look who it is." drawled a lazy voice.

Glancing up, I saw a pale, blonde haired boy with a pointy face. If I am not mistaken, this is the same boy Uncle Ron had pointed out two years ago to Rose, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Umm…Sorry," I began hesitantly, "I wasn't-"

"Can it Potter. An apology isn't going to get you anywhere; not with us Slytherins anyway." cackled a brittle voice from beside Malfoy.

Turning around to face the speaker, I spoke casually, "How do you know my name?"

In answer to my question, she started cackling again, only this time louder and right into Malfoy's ear.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Malfoy wince and pull away whilst rubbing his left ear.

"Shut up Tyler. I think I might have burst my ear drum." said Malfoy sharply.

I tried my best not to laugh but the pout that the so called Tyler formed made my resolve crumble and I couldn't help the giggles that left my mouth. Honestly, she looked like a blow fish!

Faster than I could blink, I was pinned to the wall by my collar and the Blowfish was in my face. "What's so funny pothead?" she shrieked in her scaly voice.

"I think I have burst my eardrums as well." I mumbled before I could stop myself.

"What did you say?" I winced as her voice shot up an octave or two.

"Nothing," I replied quickly before I got myself into deeper shit. However, I couldn't restrain myself from adding, "God, you sound worse than Albus singing in the shower!"

I heard a shrill scream before my collar was released and I collapsed to the floor while rubbing my poor, bleeding (not literally, but you know what I mean) ears.

Suddenly, I was poked in the shoulder by the Blowfish's wand. "Getup." she demanded looking absolutely livid.

Rising slowly to my feet, I let my hand slide inside the back pocket of my robe and carefully extracted my own wand, pointing it straight at Blowfish's chest.

I saw her smirk before she imitated a baby's voice, "Aww, look. Ickle wickle Wivy Potter wants to fight a third year." Then she raised her wand and said "Fernaculus!"

I ducked out of the way while firing a well aimed stunning spell her way and hearing Malfoy shout, "Petrificus Totalus!" as he aimed for Blowfish as well.

Both spells hit Blowfish together and she was sent hurling into the wall opposite me.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I muttered as I crouched beside an unconscious Blowfish. I heard Malfoy mutter some profanities as he crouched down on her other side.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of such colourful words flying around?" The sharp voice of the Headmistress made us turn towards the open compartment door where Professor McGonagall was staring at us disapprovingly.

**AN: My first ever fanfiction. Please be kind and review. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors please let me know.**


End file.
